


Tokyo Chara!

by ZoeyAG



Category: Shugo Chara!, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyAG/pseuds/ZoeyAG
Summary: Zoey Dumont es una joven chica de intercambio proveniente de Francia, ella asistirá por un año a la academia Seiyo Elementary en Japón. Mientras transcurre a lo largo de los meses, Zoey,  presentara diversos problemas tanto en la ciudad y en sí misma, conocerá unas pequeñas criaturas llamadas Shugo Charas, que la ayudaran a ser mas sociable y honesta consigo misma.Las Tokyo Mew Mew necesitaran una ayuda con las quimeras esparcidas por todo Tokio, ¿Quizás necesitaran una sexta compañera?Tanto el oc y la trama es 100% mío, pero los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew Y de Shugo Chara pertenecen a sus respectivos autores,
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko - Relationship, Nadeshiko Fujisaki - Relationship, Original Character - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo 1.

Me adentre ante esas puertas de madera al famoso café que todos hablaban por sus riquísimos postres, también por su linda arquitectura, era todo rosa y me asombre más al ver en su interior, todo muy elegante, _como un castillo..._ Fue lo que pensé. Pero me distrajo un ruido sordo, era un plato, no, varios platos estaban rotos, había una niña que estaba haciendo malabares con ellos y los platos salían volando, por su atuendo, entendí que ella trabaja aquí, _¿Cómo es que la dejan hacer eso?_ , había una empleada que su aura daba miedo y atendía muy fríamente a sus clientes, otra chica que tan solo caminar ocasionaba un caos, en una esquina se encontraba otra empleada tomando un té tranquilamente ignorando lo que pasada alrededor suyo. _¿Qué clase de café es este? ¡Parece un circo!_

—Bueno, querida, ¿Te gusta? ¿A qué es divertido? — Rio mi tío, parece que él solo se divierte, yo solamente me encontraba quieta en mi lugar mirando aquel bullicio me estaba empezando a incomodar.

_¡No es para nada divertido!_

— ¡Bienvenidos al Café Mew Mew! Por favor tomen un asiento. —Una chica de cabellos cortos y de un lindo color bordo, nos habló y nos llevó a una mesa. Luego nos dio el menú, mi tío eligió el especial de hoy, yo no sabía que elegir, había muchas cosas ricas, sin más opté pedir lo mismo que mi tío. —Ya se los traigo.

Sin más se fue a pedir nuestros pedidos, aquella chica parecía normal no como las otras, ella si parecía esforzarse en hacer su trabajo, ¡Aunque es una chica adolescente como yo! Aunque mirando bien... Todas eran jóvenes. 

—Y dime Zoey, notando tu expresión, mucho no te gusta el café ¿No?—Me pregunto mi tío dando una sonrisa.

—No es que no me guste... Es muy raro este café...—Musite mirando hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca. Mi tío simplemente soltó una risita por mi respuesta. 

Antes de que el dijese algo, vino la chica de pelo bordo con nuestro pedidos, eran dos batidos de frutilla y crema batida acompañada con una rebanada de torta de fresa.

_¡Que rico!_

— ¡Que lo disfruten!— mirándola bien su traje de sirvienta es muy lindo, era de un color rojizo oscuro, que casi combina con su pelo. Me la quede observando no sé cuantos segundos hasta que ello lo noto y cruzamos miradas, rápidamente gire mi vista y me concentre en mi postre. —Esto... Oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, ella me estaba mirando con curiosidad. Sin más asentí.

— ¿Eres extranjera, verdad?

—Eh... Yo...

—Mi querida sobrina es algo tímida para hablar, y no es de aquí, vino de Francia como una estudiante de intercambio. —Me interrumpió mi tío, yo lo mire por las innecesarias palabras.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¡bienvenida a Japón! —Exclamó feliz mientras sonreía.

Le devolví el gesto a la sirvienta, sonriendo tímidamente.

Habían pasado los minutos mientras charlaba con mi tío con temas peculiares, terminamos nuestro postre y mi tío se fue a pagar la cuenta, mientras yo me dirigía al tocador para lavarme las manos, al salir de allí sin si quiera fijarme en donde caminaba escuche que una voz femenina exclamó "¡Cuidado!", pero yo había reaccionado tarde y me termine chocando con ella haciendo todas las cosas que traía se le caigan en el piso haciendo un estruendo, por suerte no había nada frágil.

Adolorida me sobe mi trasero, había caído feo, eche un vistazo a la chica que también yacía tirada en el piso, era aquella camarera que se tropezaba con todo, tenía un lindo cabello verde y su traje del mismo color.

— ¡L-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No me di cuenta por donde iba...— se levantó rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme mientras se disculpaba unas cuantas veces más. — ¡De verdad lo siento! ¿Te has lastimado?

— ¡N-no te preocupes! Estoy bien...— Musite sacudiendo mi vestido por el polvo. Aquella chica sí que se encontraba apenada, se encontraba recogiendo las bandejas de plata que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, note en mi pie que había uno que casi pisaba, lo recogí y se lo alcance a la peli verde. —Ten.

—G-gracias... Y perdona de vuelta.

_Se disculpó muchas veces ya..._ Suspire diciéndole nuevamente que no se preocupara.

Sin más se fue llevando aquellas bandejas a unas puertas que son exclusivos para empleados, yo me estaba por ir pero note en el suelo algo ovalado y amarillo, lo tome y era un medallón con un dibujo en el medio de color verde.

_Quizás esto podría ser de ella…_ Pensé mientras fijaba mi mirada en aquellas dos puertas que estaban a lado de la otra.

_¿En cuál se metió?_ Fue lo que pensé tratando de recordad, pero mi memoria termino fallando.

Sin más, me acerque y toque la puerta, _debería dárselo rápido_ , No podía perder el tiempo, a saber que mi tío se encontraba esperándome pero apenas puse la palma esta se abrió de a apenas, me sobresalte e mi lugar por tal acción. Al dar unos segundos no había nadie detrás de la puerta, sin más la abrí por completo y asome mi cabeza para ver si estaba aquella camarera, pero no había ningún rastro. Solamente en vez un cuarto había un extenso y oscuro pasillo.

Me hacía recordad a aquellas películas típicas de una mansión con un pasadizo misterioso pero muy tenebroso, pero esto se trataba de una linda cafetería. Algo inseguro de entrar me quede parada en la puerta forzando mi vista a la poca luz que se presenciaba al final del pasillo, no podía ver a la joven camarera. Me preguntaba si habría hecho bien elegir esa puerta y no la otra, pero ya lo hice, no podía perder tiempo.

— ¿Hola…?— Musite pero mi voz fue tan suave que dudaba que alguien haya escuchado, suspire y maldije por no tener una voz clara y fuerte. No me quedaba de otra que ir y dejarlo en alguna mesa. —No se ve nada…— Susurre mientras caminaba por ese corto pasillo hasta que al final de ese pasillo pude ver una tenue luz provenir que parecía ser una gran pantalla.

Anonada me lo quede observando lo que tenía proyectado, tenía una imagen la de un Zorro rojo junto con una corta información sobre de aquel animal.

_¿Animal peligro de extinción?_ Pensé al leer el título de un color rojo vivo. Después de dejar aquel medallón en la mesa debajo de la gran pantalla, Me quede observando el lugar sumida por la curiosidad, había otras computadoras y cables por doquier.

Hasta que note algo raro, era una especie de máquina llena de cables enchufados en todos lados, también tenía una estatua la de un gato dorado y sus ojos tenían incrustados un par de piedras preciosas de un color azulado, que estos brillaban con intensidad por la luz que emitía del proyector.

Era la misma estatua que la de fuera del café, que la única diferencia era que este no tenía alas. _Aunque es muy lindo_.

No sé por qué, por impulso alce mi mano y toque la cabeza de la estatua del gato, pero rápidamente quite mi mano ya que me agarro corriente en todo mi cuerpo y caí de trasero al piso por aquel impacto.

—Pero qué…— Balbucee mientras sobaba mi trasero.

Me sentí mareada, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, no había sentido dolor alguno por aquella descarga eléctrica.

**(…)**

Luego de haber salido de aquel cuarto oscuro hice lo que pude en caminar correcto ya que aún el mareo no se me iba.

— ¡Cielos, Zoey! ¿Dónde te has metido? — Exclamo mi tío luego de haber salido de la cafetería, él se encontraba esperándome afuera desde ya hace unos minutos. No me creería si le dijera que me metí en un tipo de cuarto secreto lleno de computadoras y una maquina extraña, parecido un escenario de villanos. — Y estas muy pálida querida… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Él preocupado me tomo de los hombros y tomo levemente mi mejilla, supongo para ver si tenía la temperatura alta. —N-no te preocupes tío, estoy bien. Vamos a la academia que asistiré.

Sonreí mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y los empujaba, con algo de prisa, fuera de las puertas del Café Mew Mew.

_Estoy segura que no volveré aquí nunca más…_

Más bien para no meterme en donde no me conviene y sea lo que sea que hagan ahí en ese cuarto, no es mi problema.

**(…)**

El día era hermoso, soleado pero ventoso, perfecto para que salgan las personas a pasear o hacer otras cosas. Antes de llegar mi tío me sugirió que salga del coche así él podía encontrar un lugar para estacionar, por suerte para ese entonces ya que encontraba perfectamente. Me adentre hacia el gran portón del colegio, en la cual me fije en los carteles se llamaba "Academia Seiyo Elementary". El colegio era muy espacioso y con un jardín espectacular y buen cuidado, a primera vista pensé que era una mansión, aunque también tiene aires como la de un castillo.

Tenía curiosidad de humear por ahí pero tenía que ser obediente y quedarme quieta para poder esperar a mi tío. 

_"No causes problemas a tu tío, ¿Está bien?"_ Aquellas palabras de mi madre hicieron resonar en mi mente, antes de que viniera a Japón, mis padres se separaron y como mi madre tenía problemas con mi padre, ella me mando con su hermano para que yo no ande metida en esos problemas, pero de todas no es como si fuera a vivir por siempre aquí, estaré un año, supongo que los meses que faltan los problemas de mi madre se solucionaran y volveré a Francia, tampoco no es que me moleste estar en Japón, más bien me puse muy feliz al oír a mi madre hablar del tema, por suerte sabia japonés gracias a mi difunta abuela que era japonesa y me enseñó a hablar y pronunciar, aunque la escritura aún se me dificultaba pero podía entenderla.

Aún miraba maravillada el campus, incluso pienso que me perdería caminando por ahí. 

Se podía ver a algunas personas con el uniforme de la academia, se me hizo algo raro, quizás están limpiando o algo así.

Aun mirando con curiosidad a aquellos alumnos que limpiaban el patio, recordé que ellos empezaran mañana su primer día de clases, aunque yo empezare unos días tardes, tendría que esperar a que viniera mi uniforme. Hoy con mi tío habíamos venido para entregar unos papeleos que faltaban la supervisión del director.

Una fuerte palmada en mi espalda hizo que me sobresaltara, me desconcentrara en mis pensamientos y a la vez atragantara con mi propia saliva, me gire rápidamente frunciendo mi ceño.

— ¡Tío no me asustes así!

Sin más él se rio y empezó a caminar dentro del campus, yo lo seguí por detrás mientras habíamos entrado ya dentro del colegio y caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos. Por unos segundos pare de caminar y me concentre en mirar la ventana, se podía admirar bien el patio, había unas canchas de atletismo y entre otras cosas para hacer deporte, _los deportes no son los míos..._ Ya me imaginaba aquellas malas notas que tendría en esa materia, sonreí apenada. 

Soy muy mala en atletismo, no tengo buenos reflejo y menos la fuerza necesaria para lanzar una pelota... tengo que admitir que me da algo de terror ver la pelota altos metros arriba de mi cabeza, pensar que la pelota podría estrellarse en tu rostro... Simplemente se siente doloroso…

_Espera… ¿Dónde fue mi Tío?_

Dejando mis pensamientos en otra parte mire a todos lados pero no había rastro de él.

_Pero si fueron segundos… o ¿Minutos?_ Suspire con pesadez, cuando me concentro en mi mente pierdo la noción del tiempo. Camine unos pasos para ver si lo encontraba entre los pasillos que se separaban en dos. Sin rastro.

Bueno, él iría a sala del director pero… ¿Dónde está?

Lógico podría ser el ultimo piso.

**(…)**

_Esto no hubiese pasado si no me hubiera distraído..._ Suspire y seguí mi camino en subir las escaleras rápidamente hasta después de unos cortos minutos termine cansándome... ¡Si solo subí a un piso! Agh ¡Odio mis cualidades físicas! Asome mi cabeza mirando los pasillos, nuevamente vacíos y sin rastros de él. Seguí subiendo.

_Bueno este es el último piso, arriba esta la azotea..._

— ¡Ti-!— Iba por ir corriendo junto a mi tío, si no me hubiese chocado con algo o alguien. Termine golpeándome nuevamente el trasero, _ah... Eso dolió..._ Me sobaba lentamente y me fije con que me choque, era una chica de una cabellera larga y sedosa de una color morado oscuro, ¡Es muy hermosa! Me la quede observando como una tonta y no me di cuenta que ella me estaba ofreciendo su mano para levantarme. — ¡L-l-lo siento mucho, señorita! ¡Fue mi culpa por no mirar!— Avergonzaba me levanté como si fuese flash sin si quiera agarrarle su mano, rápidamente también agarre las hojas que se habían caído y que ella tenía a mano, no eran muchas. Sentía mi cara arder por pena.

— ¿Señorita...?—Musito. _Espera... Su voz... ¡Es hombre!_ Lo mire bien y definitivamente llevaba el uniforme del colegio de hombres.

— ¡Oh dios! Pensé que eras una chica... D-digo... Por tu cabello largo... Bueno... E-este... ¡ _Je suis desolé_!— Hice una reverencia solamente para ocultar mi total vergüenza y mi rostro completamente ardiendo, _cielos lo dije en francés…_

_Que alguien me saque de aquí..._

Pensé que se enojaría por haberle confundido por una chica pero en vez de eso, soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes por eso, ando acostumbrado que las personas me confundan...—me tomo los papeles que había recogido, _aunque sea no soy la única idiota que se confundió..._ Levante mi vista apenada y lo mire, tiene un rostro tan delicado como la de una mujer... Qué envidia. Sin darme cuenta seguí mirándolo, por alguna razón, admirando su rostro, el me sonrío levemente haciendo que me bajase de mis nubes, sentí mi cara arder nuevamente

_Por favor Zoey, ¡Compórtate!_

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡N-no! Bueno... Si, más o menos...— El me miro confundido por mi respuesta. —D-digo... Me dirigía a dirección para hablar con el director... 

_¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?_

—Ya veo, mira, la dirección queda en ese pasillo, última puerta. — Señalo en donde había visto a mi tío, aunque ya no se encontraba allí, supongo que ya abra entrado. 

— ¡Gra-gracias!— Conteste rápidamente mientras me retiraba de ahí.

**(…)**

Después de un laaargo día al fin puedo descansar. Al final el director ya tiene todo lo que necesita y me dio una cálida bienvenida al colegio, si es que llegaba a necesitar ayuda en algo, podía acudir con él o con los guardianes... Me pregunto si serán un tipo de consejo estudiantil... De todas formas, me agrado la academia, al colegio que asistía antes no era tan grande como este. También hablando del uniforme, llegaría a casa dentro de dos días.

Después de darme una caliente ducha me recosté en mi cama, mire a mi costado y se encontraba señor Tom. Tom es el gato del novio de mi tío, se llama Takeshi, él es la persona más agradable del mundo, también apuesto, me trata como si fuese su hija... En simples palabras David y Takeshi se conocieron en el trabajo, sin más empezaron con una amistad y después de esa amistad termino siendo algo más.

Acaricie el pelaje suave de Tom y este se estiro lo más que pudo, gustoso de las caricias. ¡Es una ternurita!

Sin más me dispuse a dormir.

_“¡Daré lo mejor de mí! Fueron aquellas palabras que dije al empezar…”_

_“…Quizás si supiese lo que pasaría más tarde, no lo hubiese tocado…”_


	2. Capitulo 2

Por la emoción de haber llegado mi uniforme ayer, no pude dormir bien, me levantaba a cada rato por la madrugada, también soñé algo raro cada vez que trataba de reponer mi sueño... Era ese gato, la estatua del gato dorado que hay en el Café Mew Mew, me sentí tan extraña al ver esos ojos, como si me estuviesen llamando… Me dije a mi misma que nunca más volvería ahí, pero… _¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de ir?_

 _Lo que sea..._ Deje de pensar en ese sueño y me concentre a admirar la pelota peluda que se encontraba durmiendo entre mis piernas, Tom es un gato dormilón. 

—Hey, Buenos días~—Acaricie la cabecita y este abrió los ojos lentamente. —Hoy es mi primer día de clases, Tom... ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

Si, empecé a hablar con un gato... ¿Raro, no? 

No sé qué podría pensar la gente si me ven así, ¿Qué estoy loca? Quizás. 

Tom solamente me miro y volvió a dormir, que gato tan dormilón.

Baje de la cama, me lave la cara, cepille mi cabello, quedó esponjoso pero nada mejor que volverlo a mojar y atarlo a una cola de caballo. Salí del baño y me puse el uniforme y unas calzas negras. 

Me mire el espejo y el uniforme me queda muy lindo.

— ¡Zoey-Chan! ¡Baja, ya está el desayuno!—Exclamo desde la planta baja, Takeshi.

— ¡Ya voy!— le respondí de la misma forma. 

Acomode los libros y algunas libretas en mi bolso y baje al comedor.

—Buenos días, Zoey. — Con una voz dulce hablo Takeshi mientras se encontraba sentado en la mesa ya tomando su té.

— ¡Buenos días!—Dije feliz mientras me sentaba en la mesa y dejaba el bolso en el piso. — ¿Dónde está el tío David?— Muy raro de él, siempre esta primero en la mesa leyendo un diario.

—Llamaron de la empresa temprano, así que se fue corriendo de aquí, pobre tiene muchos papeleos. —Suspiro, se notaba preocupado. —Pero dime linda ¿Estas emocionada por tu primer día de clases?

 _Más que emocionada estoy nerviosa..._ Pensé tomando mi té. 

—Por ese silencio, digamos que no. Ya te lo dijimos, no tienes que ser tímida con nosotros. Se tú misma. —Sonrío con amabilidad y dio un último sorbo a tu té. —Sé que hoy te presentaras muy bien, así que ¡Animo!

—Gracias Takeshi...

Presentarme no es la gran cosa que me preocupa... Si no después de eso... ¿Alguien querrá hablar conmigo? Y si no fuese así... ¿Podré hacerlo yo misma...? No tengo valor para hacerlo, soy muy mala dando temas de conversación.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza y termine de tomar y comer las tostadas con huevos.

—Gracias por el desayuno Takeshi, me iré ya.

—Bien, linda. Que tengas cuidado y que la pases bien...—Se encontraba lavando las tazas. — ¡Ah! Antes de irte, toma tu bento.

Me dio una cajita envuelto con una toalla de color lila ¡Mi color favorito!

— ¡Que rico~! Gracias Takeshi. —Felizmente sonreí y me lo guarde en el bolso. Me puse los zapatos y antes de irme, Acaricie a Tom que ya se encontraba levantado y esperando en la entrada. — ¡Hasta más tarde, Tomsito!

**(…)**

Era temprano así que no estaba con mucha prisa, por suerte el colegio quedaba unas cuadras de aquí, no se me hará fácil perderme. Sentí una emoción mezclado con nervios al ver que me estaba acercando a la Academia Seiyo, note que había muchos estudiantes usando el mismo uniforme que yo, había niños corriendo, ahora que recuerdo el colegio es primario y secundario, de edificio separados, con más razón es muy espacioso.

Mientras iba en el trayecto alguien choco conmigo pero no lo suficiente como para caerme, era un chico que al cruzar mirada con él, se me erizo la piel, era más alto que yo, piel morena y unos ojos de color miel, pero daban bastante miedo. Este me miro de pocos amigos e hizo una mueca frunciendo su ceño, rápidamente acelere mi andar y evite su mirada con terror.

 _¡Da mucho miedo!_ Exprese mientras aun acelerada no me daba cuenta hacia qué dirección me dirigía. ¿Sera que me encontré a unos de esos matones que molestan a personas por diversión?

De repente mi tobillo se dobló y perdí el equilibrio y sin querer empuje a una chica que estaba a lado mío haciendo que se cayera muy feo, escuche un quejido de dolor.

Como si nada, todos pararon de hablar y voltearon a verme y a la chica tirada. Un bullicio de susurro no tardaron en aparecer. La joven chica tenía unos cabellos rosado y algo corto. Por su expresión no se encontraba de buenas, apenas me miro y frunció el ceño.

— ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas!?

_"¿Empujo a Hinamori...?."_

_"La empujó, yo lo vi."_

_"¿¡La empujo!?"_

_"¿Acaso esa no es la chica nueva de intercambio?"_

_"¡Cómo se atreve...!"_

_No, no, todo fue un accidente..._

Nerviosa estire mi mano tratando de ayudarla a levantarla, ella aun frunció su ceño y me quito la mano golpeándola. En ese momento sentí como se me paraba el corazón y una gota fría caía de mi frente.

—N-no es lo que piensas... N-no fue mi intención... Yo...

—Cállate, no te excuses. —Con un tono frío se levantó y se fue de allí sin antes de dirigirme otra mirada amenazadora. 

_¡Todo fue un malentendido!_

**(…)**

Había llegado ya al aula. Estaba esperando a que el profesor de matemáticas me llamara así podría presentarme. Todo el camino hacia las entradas del colegio, ¡fue un infierno! Todos susurraban mal a mis espaldas... pero ellos no saben que todo fue un accidente, no empujaría sin razón a alguien. Suspire, espero no cruzarme con esa chica, si me ve, seguro que no saldré viva al final de clases. ¡Su mirada da bastante miedo! 

Escuche al profesor decir que ya pase, respire hondo y me arme de valor. 

Al entrar todas las miradas se clavaron en mí y no tardaron los murmullos.

_"¡Es la chica que empujó a Hinamori!"_

_"¡Que linda que es!"_

Entre tantos susurros, escucho tantos como positivos y negativos, creo que habían personas que habían presenciado lo ocurrido minutos antes.

—Ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio, Zoey Dumont. Por favor di algo para que todos te conozcan. —El profesor con una sonrisa amable empezó a escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón latir mil por horas, todos se encontraban ya cansados esperando mi discurso. Bien aquí voy.

—V-vengo de Francia para estudiar aquí y conocer la cultura de este país...—Vamos bien... Solo falta decir "un gusto y cuiden bien de mi" y ya está. —Eh... Y... —los nervios me carcomieron de una. — ¡Tengo un gato llamado Tom! ¡Come y duerme mucho! ¡Por favor cuiden bien de mí y _avec plaisir_!— Exclame rápidamente haciendo una reverencia, sentía mis mejillas arder por lo que acabo de decir.

... _acabo de soltar una palabra en francés…_

Un silencio inundó el lugar por unos segundos hasta que escuche unas risas por el fondo.

—Vaya que dato tan novedoso, debe ser un gato vago ¿No? Y por favor la próxima hable en nuestro idioma— Rio el profesor, no pude más avergonzarme por ello. Él me indico el pupitre que me sentaría, sin más con la cabeza gacha me fui al fondo junto a lado de la ventana. 

Al sentarme di un gran suspiro, _que presentación tan patética, tenía que decir unas simples palabras y en japonés pero la termine arruinando todo ¡Todos por estos nervios traicioneros!_

Bueno, Zoey. Primera misión mal hecha, ahora la segunda misión, hacerte amiga del compañero de banco que tienes a lado.

_¡Bien! Aquí voy._

Al girarme me eche un gran susto, ¡La chica de la entrada! 

Esto es una gran oportunidad de pedir disculpas. Vamos cambia tu expresión de terror y sonríe, quizás note que no soy mala...

Ella se me encontraba mirándome, también con asombro.

—Hm... Yo... Quiero disculparme contigo...—Mi voz salió tan poco audible que no escucho, la peli rosada levanto una ceja sin entender lo que dije. —He... ¡Yo...!— Esta vez alce la voz pero termine llamando la atención del profesor.

—Las de al fondo, Hinamori, Dumont. En mi clase no se habla. La próxima un castigo.

_Una sonrisa tan amable, pero con un carácter..._

Oí un suspiro por parte de Hinamori, voltee a verla y ella ya se encontraba frunciendo su ceño.

¡ _Ahg! ¡Va pensar mal!_

_¿Cómo es que todo termino así?_

Pero no me rendiré, ¡le pediré disculpas sea como sea! Sé que no podremos ser amigas después de esto, pero no quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mí...

**(…)**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos esperando a que el profesor terminase de explicar y ponernos a hacer ejercicios, para mí no eran complicados ya que antes de poder estudiar aquí, tuve que hacer un examen a ver si me podían permitir venir, por suerte aprobé y el examen se encontraba estos tipos de problemas. Los hice lo más rápido que pude, mi plan era hablarle nuevamente a Hinamori y disculparme correctamente.

La mire de reojo y ella se encontraba totalmente concentrada mirando los problemas de su hoja, movía su lápiz con rapidez.

—Hinamori-san…— No quería perder más tiempo sin mucha vueltas, me arme de valor y me incline hasta ella y le susurre, ella dejo que lo estaba haciendo y me miro, aunque su expresión dejaba mucho que desear, _va pensar que soy una molestia…_ —E-esto… yo… _Ce n'était pas mon intention de te pousser ce matin, désolé…_

 _¿¡Qué!?_ Mi cabeza por los nervios mezclo todo lo que había pensado y lo dije todo en francés. —A-aclaro que no he dicho n-nada ma…

— ¡Zoey Dumont! —Por aquel llamado me sobresalte y me enderece en mi pupitre mirando al frente, el profesor se encontraba con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos, trague saliva. —Supongo que como andas hablando, ya ha terminado los ejercicios ¿No? — Asentí con prisa y muy nerviosa por la mirada firme del profesor. — Pase al frente y haga el ejercicio 3.

Con autoridad no rechacé aunque eso fuese mi pánico, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, me levante de mi pupitre y con pasos torpes agarre mi hoja para guiarme y no equivocarme. Apenas llegue el profesor me quito mi hoja y se le quedo mirando, lo mire confundida y este simplemente me echo una mirada y señalo al pizarrón.

_Debo hacerlo sin copiarme de mi hoja…_

_…_

Unos minutos más tardes termine de hacer el problema, pero como estaba muy nerviosa me equivocaba de signo y lo volvía a rehacer, podía sentir los murmullos a mi espalda de mis compañeros.

—Bien… está bien. — Musito mientras miraba fijamente el problema ya resuelto, trataba de encontrar algún error pero sin éxito. Me entrego mi hoja ya corregida, _Wow, mi primera nota alta._ Sonreí feliz y justo cuando me estaba por dar la vuelta y volver a mi pupitre, el profesor llamo nuevamente. Una gran pila de hojas se interpuso de mi vista. —No crea que al pasar al frente fue el castigo. Ten, después de esta clase, entregue esto a la sala de profesores.

Comento mientras me entregaba la pila de hojas, sin saber cómo reaccionar asentí sin rechistar.

 _Pero no sé dónde queda la sala de los profesores…_ _Luego tratare de que alguien me guie..._ Más bien, después de todos mis tropiezos, espero que alguien se acerque a mí…

Sumida, nuevamente, en mis pensamientos algo se interpuso en mis pies perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas, todas las hojas por suerte no se espatarraron en todos lados.

De unos segundos de un silencio se escucharon unas risitas, y el profesor suspirar.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho! — Con pena y mi cara arder me disculpe con nervios, recogí con torpeza las hojas hasta que note algo, fuera de lugar y dándome cuenta al instante. No me había caído por mi torpeza, si no… Fije mi mirada a la pierna sobresaliente de un chico, alce mi mirada y este se encontraba mirándome con notoria gracia.

_A caso él… ¿Me puso la traba? ¿Por qué?_

Mire hacia al frente y me senté en mi pupitre dejando la pila de hojas a un lado.

_Imposible… debió haber sido mi imaginación._

Trate de concentrarme al frente, aunque el profesor ya no se encontraba haciendo nada.

Trate de quitarme aquella sensación extraña en mi pecho…

**(…)**

Después de fin de clases de matemáticas, me había levantado rápidamente para dar un 3er intento de disculpa hacia Hinamori, pero una ola de chicas se había interpuesto en mi camino, miraba de reojo como Hinamori se marchaba del salón. Las chicas muy felices y amables me hablabas y preguntaba cosas, yo trataba de entrar a la conversación pero apenas podía responder con un sí, o simplemente reía.

Después de aquello, ellas se fueron y di un gran suspiro, me sentía muy apretada con tanta gente alrededor mío.

_Ay no… Olvide decirle a alguien que me acompañe a la sala de los profesores…_

_Supongo que tendré que ir y arreglármela sola…_

_Como desearía ser un poco más sociable y perder estos miedos en mi…_

Los pasillos estaban algo desiertos y me encontraba caminando con tranquilidad mirando cada letrero de los salones, esperando a que uno de esos diga lo que buscaba. Sin éxito alguno, suspire.

Y en más, ya había tocado el timbre en fin del receso.

Sin tan solo no fuese muy tímida, podría preguntarle a alguien de aquí sin problema… Pero con tan solo pensar en trabarme o que no me entiendan…

— ¿Estas perdida?

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente para encontrarte con una chica, algo familiar, pero muy apuesta, tenía unas facciones muy delicadas. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillento y tenía un sedoso y largo cabello color morado oscuro. Sin poder evitarlo me la había quedado mirándola, pero no dejaba aquella sensación de que ya me había topado con ella, pero no recordaba muy bien.

Me había dado cuenta que ya pasaron varios segundos mirándola como una idiota, con mi cara arder mire hacia otro. —E-estaba buscando la sala de los profesores…

—Oh, ya veo. Ven sígueme. —Con pasos delicados paso por delante mío y yo la seguí callada mientras subíamos a la 2da planta. _Eh... tan cerca quedaba._

— ¡Muchas gracias! —hice una reverencia y ella simplemente mostro una leve sonrisa, que hizo latir mi corazón levemente. _¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?_ Antes de que fuese un tomate vivo me metí rápidamente al salón.

**(…)**

_¿Qué es esto…?_

Mi corazón latió rápidamente sin saber cómo reaccionar leí nuevamente aquel papel que encontré en mi pupitre al llegar.

“Vuelve a tu país, maldita extranjera” 

Trague saliva y mire hacia todo lados tratando de adivinar quien había hecho esto.

_“Esto… no es gracioso…”_

_“… Pensé que la mejor solución, era fingir que no paso nada…”_


End file.
